


bigger, harder, faster

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [117]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, akificlets, bandomxdisney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nicole/spencer, size kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	bigger, harder, faster

It had taken a lot of time and cajoling, but now Spencer didn't even blink when Nicole carefully placed her wrists against the palms of his hands. He just tightened his grip and pushed her into the wall before stretched up, making her stand on tiptoes as her spine arched and lengthened.

She let her body curve into his until he used his extra weight, leaning in to press her fully against the wall. Nic felt her breath catch as he pressed into her, gently at first but then more firmly as she relaxed and took it. Nic let her eyelashes flutter closed as Spencer's weight shortened her breath, made her conscious of everywhere they were pressed together.

Spencer tugged her wrists just an inch further, making Nic gasp and undulate against him, testing his hold.

Spencer leaned into, rasping his stubble against the soft curve of her cheek. "I'm going to let you go," he whispered, and Nic pouted. "And you will have thirty seconds to get us both naked before I'm pressing you up like this-" he tugged her wrists again. "Until your feet come off the floor. You're then going to wrap them around my waist and I am going to fuck you. Just. Like. This," he growled, punctuating each word with another little tug on her straining arms. He dragged his stubble up her neck before letting go.

Nic dove for his belt as Spencer started to count down.


End file.
